Disney Drabbles: Hope Springs Eternal Revisited
by Quantum Witch
Summary: 2008 \\ 'Hope' verse \\ Musical drabbles meme. Going wild within the world of "Hope Springs Eternal", past, present and future...with a few twists.


**DISNEY DRABBLES: HOPE SPRINGS ETERNAL REVISITED** **  
**a Disney's Hades based fanfic by quantum witch (c) 2008

**Rating:** Teen+ - sexual situations  
**Summary:** Musical drabbles meme. Going wild within the world of "Hope Springs Eternal", past, present and future...with a few twists.  
**Disclaimer**: Disney characters belong to Disney, all the rest belong to me.  
**NOTE:** Characters and their interactions with one another are based on my story **"Hope Springs Eternal"**. I rarely play with them outside that universe, but this was just too much fun to pass up.

* * *

No idea where this meme originated, but I picked it up along the way from the **sausagefestival** community on Livejournal

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do 5 of these, then post.**

* * *

**1. BITCH (Meredith Brooks)  
**_Just when you think you got me figured out, the season's already changin'  
I think its cool you do whatcha do and dont try to save me_

Leuke was in her springtime phase again, which was difficult for both her and Hades. He was strong but… good GODS, she could wear down an army. She writhed and gyrated, twisting and clenching, as though trying to suck every drop of moisture from his body to nourish her inner core. If she ground any further down she would draw ichor, which might have been her intention. She keened like an animal in heat, which wasn't even an accurate enough simile. She was insane, completely barking mad (hah! pun!).

If Hades was capable of dying, he sort of wished he might do so, just during this season. But… it was his love, his Leuke. For her, he would endure these mind-blowing repeated poundings through the mattress.

* * *

**2. HERE WITH ME (Michelle Branch)  
**_I know you had to go away, I died just a little, and I feel it now you're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little just to have you back now here with me_

It never ever got easier. Every single year, for all of eternity, she would leave. Persephone was bound by the unbreakable oath of Styx. Every single year, for all of eternity, she would pass from above to below and back again. Again and again and again. And the pain of separation was nearly impossible to bear every single damned time. Yet it had to be done, it was vital to the very earth itself, to all of humanity. Everyone would die without this arrangement. It was for the good of the world, something Persephone herself was committed to...

But Demeter cried anyway. It was her own fault things were this way. And she was immortal, and so would cry every year, for all of eternity, because of her own foolishness.

* * *

**3. REMEDY (Seether)**  
_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long_

_What a babe_, Hades thought. Tall, long hair, delicate features but her eyes flashed fire. And _what a body_. Both Pythagoras and Archimedes would have gone mad trying to calculate her curves.

His fingers itched to trace that form. But he always held himself back. He could so very easily overwhelm her, take everything he wanted, drain her very soul along with her body. She would never be able to stop him.

And it would all be so empty and black, which he didn't want. He was surrounded by empty and black every fucking day, already filled with it, overflowing with it. _No_. Megara might be his puppet, but she would never be his sex toy.

* * *

**4. SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR ME (Sting)  
**_She don't like the way I play, she don't like the things I say  
But oh the games we play, She's too good for me_

"Hehehe, that _tickles_!" Pain giggled as his girlfriend poked around on his belly with a sharpened spike.

"What do you mean, 'tickles'?" Ate demanded with a smirk. "This is _supposed _to be a bit more on the agonising side, remember?"

"Well… then you must be doing it wrong," he responded coyly, inviting further torture.

"Oh, yes? Then let's do try something else." Ate commanded him to transform into a human male. "Perhaps we ought to poke about down… _here_-"

Pain's high-pitched shriek of agony and delight rang throughout the Underworld.

And no one had the slightest interest in knowing what was happening.

* * *

**5. BAD BOYFRIEND (Garbage)  
**_So ripe so sweet come suck it and see, but watch out Daddy I sting like a bee  
I know some tricks I swear will give you the bends, c'mon baby be my bad boyfriend_

Persephone grinned and winked. "I've got a little surprise for you. Close your eyes..."

Hades closed them, and when they opened again they very nearly popped out.

She was wearing an outfit that must have been constructed by the Furies themselves. Black leather corset barely covering her breasts. Long black gloves with the fingers cut out. Thigh-high boots with so many laces that you could strangle Cerberus with them. A whip in her hand. And the look on her face, her sweet, innocent, perfect face, that said _'wanna try something new?'_…

Hades' eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted, having achieved orgasm in record time and without a single touch from his wife.


End file.
